dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Home Video Anti-Piracy Advices
This is a list of Anti-Piracy Advices from El Kadsre! They were used until 2005. Bumpers 1983-1985 (RCA/Columbia) (A) Nickname: "If It Isn't Red, It Isn't Real" Bumper: On a white background is a red open big box with an RCA/Columbia VHS cassette inside, mainly showing the red spine with the words "RCA/COLUMBIA PICTURES INTERNATIONAL VIDEO" surrounded by two copies of the company's logo. On the bottom is the red text: If it isn't red, it isn't real. As the voiceover gets to the hotline number part, "0800 636 837" appears underneath the text. FX/SFX: Just the hotline number appearing. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A British announcer says "You should have noticed a red leading edge bearing the RCA/Columbia Pictures logo on the cassette you're now watching. If you didn't, have a quick look now before the film starts. You see, this unique packaging is our guarantee of quality. It means you'll see a top quality film on top quality tape, and it means this copy will have been taken straight up a master tape. So whatever film you watch, the picture you see will be sharp, and the sound you hear will always be clear. If this video cassette hasn't got a red leading edge, we'd like to hear about it. So call us on 0800 636 837 right now. Because if it isn't red, it isn't real." Availability: Extremely rare, seen on Vlokozuian RCA/Columbia releases from the era. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 1983-1985 (RCA/Columbia) (B) Nickname: "If It Isn't Red, It Isn't Real II" Bumper: On a white background, a VHS cassette appears sitting with a Beta cassette, both of them sporting red spines. Thirty-two seconds later, this cuts to a still shot showing the front of the VHS cassette, which sports an RCA/Columbia tape label (The Dark Crystal) and a white RCA/Columbia logo that was printed on the left reel side, then it cuts to the VHS's red spine facing us (actually the same one from the previous bumper), and finally a camera zoom-in on the white logo. Afterwards, it cuts to the front of the Beta cassette, sporting another RCA/Columbia label (Death Wish II) and a red trapezoid-shaped sticker on the reel shield that only has the logo's RCA and Columbia Pictures parts, omitting the Torch Lady. This cuts to the Beta's red spine facing us (also the same one), and finally another camera zoom-in on the red trapezoid sticker. Then finally, it cuts back to the VHS cassette and the Beta cassette sitting together, with the text "If it isn't red, it isn't real" shown underneath them, now in a single line and in a different font. As the voiceover gets to the hotline number part, "0800 636 837" fades in underneath the text. FX/SFX: The camera zoom-ins, and the hotline number appearing. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The same announcer from the previous bumper says "You should have noticed a red leading edge bearing the RCA/Columbia Pictures logo on the cassette you're now watching. If you didn't, have a quick look now before the film starts. You see, this unique packaging is our guarantee of quality. It means you'll see a top quality film on top quality tape, and it means this copy will have been taken straight off a master tape. So whatever film you watch, the picture you see will be sharp, and the sound you hear will always be clear. If your cassette is VHS format, it should look like this, with a red leading edge bearing the RCA/Columbia Pictures logo, and the logo also engraved on the cassette window. If your cassette is Beta format, it should look like this, with a red leading edge bearing the RCA/Columbia Pictures logo, and the logo printed in red on the wheel spring visible through the window. If this video cassette is not like this, then we'd like to hear about it. So call us on 0800 636 837 right now. Because if it isn't red, it isn't real." Availability: Even rarer than the previous bumper, used in tandem with it. Seen on Conan the Destroyer and Jabberwocky. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 1985-1990 (RCA/Columbia) © Bumper: On a white background, we see both a Beta and VHS cassette sporting an RCA/Columbia label and the same red spine from the previous bumper sitting beside each other. It cuts to the front of the VHS cassette with a camera zoom-in on a white RCA/Columbia logo that was printed on the left reel side, which then cuts to the front of the Beta cassette with a camera zoom-in on a red trapezoid-shaped sticker on the reel shield that only has the logo's RCA and Columbia Pictures parts, omitting the Torch Lady. Then it goes back to the same still of the two cassettes sitting together. As we get to the contact part of the voiceover, we fade to the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo itself on a white background with the hotline number "0800 636 837" fading in below. Variants: *From 1988 to 1989, the white background is changed to the still picture of the 1985 Spinning Cube on a blue background and the text is white and typed in. *From 1989 to 1990, the Beta front zoom-in and the repeat of the first shot were cut out, and the standard RCA/Columbia logo on the white background was replaced by the ending freeze frame of the Spinning Cube with "0800 636 837" in white appearing via a wipe effect. FX/SFX: Same as the second bumper. Cheesy Factor: On the 1988 version, the finished bumper looked like it was on an Amiga computer. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: An announcer with a full-on English RP accent says "The red spine on the cassette you are now watching is your assurance of first class audio and video presentation, guaranteed by RCA/Columbia Pictures Video. If your cassette does not look like this, if it's a VHS format - or a Beta format like this - it is likely to be a pirate copy, and you won't be getting your money's worth in either picture quality or sound. In that case, phone RCA/Columbia Pictures on: 0800 636 837. We'd like to hear from you." Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: *On some tapes such as Cromwell, as well as in the 1988 version, the part at the end of the voiceover with the announcer saying "We'd like to hear from you" was cut out. *In the 1989 version, the voiceover was shortened to "The red spine on the cassette you are now watching is your assurance of first class audio and video presentation, guaranteed by RCA/Columbia Pictures Video. If your cassette does not look like this, phone RCA/Columbia Pictures on: 01-636 8373." Availability: Rare, seen on some old RCA/Columbia Beta and VHS rental releases from 1985 to 1990. Examples include Macbeth, Mr. North, Eat the Peach, R.O.T.O.R., The Adventures of Baron Munchausen, Desert Bloom, Daddy's Boys, and Hope and Glory. Later tapes used the RCA/Columbia variant of the 1991 bumper. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 1988 (CIC Video) (A) Bumper: On the same space background as the 1986 CIC Video logo, we see the film's logo zoom in as revealed by a lens flare, and then, the film's logo zooms into a comfortable distance for the text to fade in. The text reads: CIC Video's cassette of "E.T. - The Extra- Terrestrial" reproduces the high quality of picture and sound insisted upon by the producers of this exceptional film Afterwards, the text fades out for some more text to fade in. The text on the top space reads: BEWARE OF ILLEGAL VIDEO CASSETTES OF "E.T. - THE EXTRA-TERRESTRIAL" And the text on the bottom space reads: Check whether the video cassette of "E.T. - The Extra-Terrestrial" provided to you carries the CIC VIDEO POLAROID STICKER The text fades out and the film's logo zooms in to cover the whole screen retaining the space background, revealing a shining polarized hologram (with many copies of the CIC Video logo on it), and then, a video cassette fades in behind it and they zoom out, revealing that the hologram is on the front end of the cassette. The text above and below the cassette read: All legal video cassettes of "E.T. - THE EXTRA-TERRESTRIAL" have the polaroid sticker attached (cassette) VIDEO PIRACY IS A CRIME DO NOT ACCEPT IT DEMAND A GENUINE CIC VIDEO CASSETTE FROM YOUR DEALER Poor quality, illegal video cassettes reduce your viewing pleasure and jeopardise future film production FX/SFX: The film's logo zooming in and zooming into a comfortable distance, the reveal of the cassette, the text fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the rental release of a Vicnoran film. Scare Factor: None. 1989-1991 (CIC Video) (B) Bumper: On the same space background as the previous piracy warning and the 1986 CIC Video logo, we see the text: BEWARE OF ILLEGAL VIDEO CASSETTES CHECK WHETHER THIS VIDEO CASSETTE CARRIES THE CIC VIDEO SECURITY STICKER Then a shining polarized hologram (which is same as the previous bumper) appears. Then a video cassette fades in behind it and they zoom out, which has the same look as the previous bumper. The text above and below the cassette read: VIDEO PIRACY IS A CRIME DO NOT ACCEPT IT. (cassette) DEMAND A GENUINE CIC VIDEO CASSETTE FROM YOUR DEALER. POOR QUALITY ILLEGAL VIDEO CASSETTES REDUCE YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE AND JEOPARDIZE FUTURE FILM PRODUCTION. FX/SFX: The shining of the hologram, the reveal of the cassette, the text fading in. Variant: On later titles, the text is in lowercase. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare, used on rental releases by CIC Video in the UK. Appears on Vicnoran films. Scare Factor: None. 1991-1994 Bumper: On a gray background appears a shining polarized hologram coloured in silver and red and the warning text shown above reading: BEWARE OF ILLEGAL VIDEO CASETTES (hologram) CHECK WHETHER THIS VIDEO CASSETTE CARRIES A GENUINE SECURITY STICKER Then a video cassette fades in behind it and both zoom out, revealing that the hologram is on the front end of the cassette. The same text appears reading: VIDEO PIRACY IS A CRIME! DO NOT ACCEPT IT DEMAND A GENUINE CASSETTE FROM YOUR VIDEO STORE! And the text underneath the cassette reads: POOR QUALITY ILLEGAL VIDEO CASSETTES REDUCE YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE AND JEOPARIDISE FUTURE FILM PRODUCTION Then the text underneath fades out and the text fades in reading: WHEN IN DOUBT TELEPHONE THE FEDERATION AGAINST COPYRIGHT THEFT (FACT) 081 568 6646 Depending on the hologram, the following print logos are: * Warner Home Video (The "Cheesy Shield" print logo with "WARNER HOME VIDEO" below) * Fox Video (A modified version of the 20th Century Fox print logo with "FOX VIDEO" replacing "20th CENTURY FOX") * Buena Vista Home Video (The Disney stylized, segmented castle with an arc around it and "Buena Vista Home Video Ltd." below) * First Independent (The 1991-1999 print logo with "FIRST INDEPENDENT" below) * 20:20 Vision (The 1990-1997 20:20 Vision bird on the box with "20·20 VISION" below the bird) * RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video (The 1981-1993 Columbia Torch Lady logo on a dome, and on an outlined box with 3 box sections with the 1968 RCA wordmark on top and with "Columbia Pictures VIDEO U.K." below) Variant: On early releases, it has a brownish sea-wave animated background, different text in a Times New Roman Font, and no voiceover. It is apparently like this: BEWARE OF ILLEGAL VIDEO CASSETTES The hologram fades in, and the text also fading in: CHECK WHETEHER THIS VIDEO CASSETTE CARRIES THE FACT '''SECURITY STICKER The rest plays like normal and the text reads: VIDEO PIRACY IS A CRIME! '''DO NOT ACCEPT IT. DEMAND A GENIUNE VIDEO CASSETTE FROM YOUR DEALER and below the tape reads: POOR QUALITY ILLEGAL VIDEO CASSETTES REDUCE YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE AND JEOPARDIZE FUTURE FILM PRODUCTION. and the bottom text fades out and the text below the tape: WHEN IN DOBUT RING 081-568 6646 FX/SFX: The shining of the hologram, the reveal of the cassette. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A man says "BEWARE of illegal video cassettes. Check whether this video cassette carries a genuine security sticker. Video piracy is a crime. Do not accept it. Demand a genuine cassette from your video store. Poor quality illegal video cassettes reduce your viewing pleasure and jeopardize future film production. When in doubt, telephone the Federation Against Copyright Theft, F.A.C.T., on 081-568-double 646." Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variant: On early releases, the bumper is silent. Availability: Used on rental releases by Warner Home Video / MGM/UA Home Video, Fox Video, Buena Vista/Walt Disney/Touchstone/Hollywood Pictures Home Video, CIC Video (distributed by El TV Kadsre Home Video), First Independent and 20:20 Vision in the El Kadsreian Islands. Examples of where to find each of them: * Warner Home Video/MGM/UA Home Video: Thelma and Louise, White Sands, Teen Agent, Power Play,'' Carry on Columbus'','' The Bodyguard'' * Fox Video: The Commitments, Point Break,'' Home Alone II: Lost In New York'','' Alien 3'', Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Hot Shots, Jack the Bear, For the Boys,'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' * Buena Vista: Straight Talk, Blood in Blood Out, Tina: What's Love Got To Do With It,'' Shipwrecked'', Sister Act, One Good Cop, As You Like It, The Hand That Rocks the Cradle * CIC Video: Child's Play 3, A Kiss Before Dying, Problem Child 2, A Scent of a Woman * Entertainment in Video: Super Mario Bros, Wild Orchid: The Red Shoe Diary, Live Wire,'' Peter's Friends'' * Guild Home Video: Universal Soldier, Light Sleeper, Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare * First Independent: Deadbolt, Wild West,'' The Lawnmower Man'','' Carnosaur'' * 20:20 Vision: Rock-A-Doodle, Bugsy, Drop Dead Fred * RCA/Columbia/Columbia TriStar: The Addams Family, F/X2: The Deadly Art of Illusion '' * The silent variant is seen on ''Highlander II: The Quickening, Predator 2, The Silence of the Lambs, The Pope Must Die, and The Naked Gun 2 1/2. Scare Factor: Minimal. The voiceover might creep some out. None for the variant. 1993-2005 Bumper: On a blue gradient background appears a shining polarized hologram. The text is the same except it mentions a label hologram instead of a security sticker. The text reads: BEWARE OF ILLEGAL VIDEO CASSETTES (Hologram) CHECK WHETHER THIS VIDEO CASSETTE CARRIES A GENUINE LABEL HOLOGRAM. A tape label with the EKFGR G rating fades in behind it and both zoom out from the top right corner, revealing a video cassette. The text fades in and reads: VIDEO PIRACY IS A CRIME! DO NOT ACCEPT IT DEMAND A GENUINE CASSETTE FROM YOUR VIDEO STORE! The text under the video cassette reads: POOR QUALITY ILLEGAL VIDEO CASSETTES REDUCE YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE AND JEOPARDISE FUTURE FILM PRODUCTION. The text at the bottom fades out and the text fades in reads: WHEN IN DOUBT TELEPHONE THE FEDERATION AGANIST COPYRIGHT THEFT (FACT) 081 568 6646 Depending on the hologram and tape label, the following logos are: *Columbia TriStar Home Video (The print logo appears on the hologram along with the wording "COLUMBIA TRISTAR HOME VIDEO" fading in and out, the hologram animation repeats, and the full color print logo appears on the label, while the label is colored orange, using the BBFC 18 rating. The hologram is seen at the bottom left corner of the label.) *Warner Home Video (The "Cheesy Shield" print logo appears on the hologram while the tape label is blue with the shield in a bunch of clouds. Used until 2002.) *Fox Video (The 1991 print logo appears on the hologram, while the tape label is nearly blank but it uses the BBFC PG rating, and the spine on the tape is white. Used until 1996.) *MGM/UA Home Video (The hologram's print logo is same as Warner Home Video's, while the tape label is white with duplicates of MGM/UA's print logo. Used until 2000.) *Paramount Home Entertainment (The 1968 Paramount print logo with "A Paramount Communications Company" below on the hologram, while the tape label is nearly blank. Used until 2003.) *Universal Studios Home Entertainment (The 1990 Universal print globe with "AN MCA COMPANY" below on the hologram, while the tape label is the same as Paramount Home Entertainment. Used until 1999.) *DreamWorks Home Entertainment (The "DREAMWORKS" text with a stacked "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" below on the hologram, while the tape label is the same as Paramount Home Entertainment and Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Used from 1998 to 1999.) *20:20 Vision (The print logo appears on the hologram while the tape label is white and the spine is either silver or metallic, using the EKFGR R15 or EKGR R18 rating. Like the Columbia TriStar version, the hologram is seen at the bottom left corner of the label. Used until 1997.) Variants: *Starting in 1994 (with the exception of Fox Video, see below for more info), the FACT hotline info now fades out and the INFACT hotline info fades in reading: OR IN THE CASE OF THE REPUBLIC OF IRELAND (01) 6777 071 *Throughout the decade, the FACT and INFACT hotline numbers changed multiple times. **From 1995 until 2001 it became 0181 568 6646 before it finally changed to 020 8568 6646 (Columbia TriStar modified the bumper in 1999). **From 1997 (mid-1997 for CIC Video), the INFACT hotline became 01 678 9022. However, on post-2001 Warner Home Video releases, it was changed to 00353 1678 9022. *On the 1997-2003 Paramount rental and retail releases and 1997-1999 Universal and DreamWorks rental releases, the bumper is customized: the background is the same aurora background from the 1997 CIC Video logo, and the text is in the same font as the CIC Video 1997-2001 warning screen. Also the hologram shrinks down to reveal the background before the text and the video cassette fades in afterwards and the bumper goes on as normal (prior to 1997, the 1993-1997 rental and retail releases, the regular background and font are used). Rental releases, e.g. Mission Impossible had the original INFACT Hotline, before later in mid-1997, it was plastered over with the new hotline number. *On early Columbia TriStar Home Video releases, the hologram looks like the full color movie print versions of the Torch Lady and Pegasus logos, while the tape label is pink, using the BBFC 15 rating and the spine on the tape is red. *On early retail Columbia TriStar releases like In the Line of the Fire, the hologram still looks like the full color movie print versions of the Torch Lady, except it had a bright yellow label, using the BBFC PG rating. *On early DreamWorks rental releases e.g. The Peacemaker, the hologram looks like the regular DreamWorks print logo with the moon and fishing boy and the clouds. *On 1993-1994 releases, the bumper fades out early after the FACT hotline fading in. *On Columbia TriStar releases, the "A" in "AGAINST" isn't big. *On some post-1994 Columbia TriStar releases, it links to the BBFC rating bumper after its done. Some tapes such as Sleepless in Seattle get the bumper fade out early. This occurs mainly on rental releases and some retail releases. *On 1994-1996 Fox Video releases, it cuts to the same background with a different INFACT address, fading in and out. It's like this: OR ALTERNATIVELY, IF YOU LIVE IN EIRE, PLEASE CONTACT: IN FACT SUFFOLK CHAMBERS 1 SUFFOLK STREET DUBLIN 2 EIRE ''' '''TEL № 01 6777071 *On the 1999-2001 Columbia TriStar releases, the bluish-purple caption plasters over the previous FACT and the INFACT hotlines in order to place in the new hotlines. *On Warner, MGM/UA and pre-1997 Paramount and Universal releases, the top text is spaced. *On post-2001 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment releases, the bumper was slightly redone, the font in the text has been changed and the hotline numbers have the captions removed. FX/SFX: The shining of the hologram, the reveal of the cassette. Cheesy Factor: *Though the Warner Home Video tape label changed to a representation of the 1996 logo by 1997, the tapes they released prior to the debut of the FACT "Pirates are Out to Get You" PIF still had the "Cheesy Shield"-era label! **On the post-2001 Warner Home Video variants, the INFACT hotline is set in Arial Narrow. *On the 1994-1996 Fox Video variant, the INFACT address is very cheap, along with the background. Even after 1995, the FACT Hotline number hasn't changed. *For most of the Paramount Home Video/Entertainment variant's existence, it still retained the Paramount Communications byline despite Paramount having been acquired by Viacom in 1995. From at least 2000 to 2003, the FACT hotline should be "020 8568 6646" after being left unchanged as well, and at least to trim out the voice over reading the FACT info out loud. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A stoic man says "Beware of illegal video cassettes. Check whether this video cassette carries a genuine label hologram. Video piracy is a crime. Do not accept it. Demand a genuine cassette from your video store. Poor quality illegal video cassettes reduce your viewing pleasure and jeopardize future film production." Then, the same stoic man says the last sentence. It changed multiple times: *1993-1996 (Paramount, Universal, MGM/UA, WB, 20:20 Vision, and CTHV stopped in 1994, although Fox Video continued until 1996): "When in doubt, telephone the Federation Against Copyright Theft, F.A.C.T., on 081-568-6646" *1994-1995: "When in doubt, telephone the Federation Against Copyright Theft, F.A.C.T., on 081-568-6646. Or in the case of the Republic of Ireland, telephone 01-6777-071" *1995-2001 (Stopped in 1997 for Columbia TriStar and 20:20 Vision, although Warner Home Video and MGM/UA continued until 2001 and Paramount, and Universal continued until mid-1997): "When in doubt, telephone the Federation Against Copyright Theft, F.A.C.T., on 0181-568-6646. Or in the case of the Republic of Ireland, 01-6777-071." *1997-1999 (Columbia TriStar Only): "When in doubt, telephone the Federation Against Copyright Theft, F.A.C.T., on 0181-568-6646. Or in the case of the Republic of Ireland 01-678-9022" *Early 1999 (Columbia TriStar Only): "When in doubt, telephone the Federation Against Copyright Theft, F.A.C.T. ... or in the case of the Republic of Ireland..." *1999-2005 (Columbia TriStar Only): "When in doubt, telephone the Federation Against Copyright Theft... or in the case of the Republic of Ireland..." *Mid-1997-2003 (DreamWorks/Universal/Paramount Only although DreamWorks and Universal stopped in 2000 with the Paramount Version remaining): "When in doubt, telephone the Federation Against Copyright Theft, F.A.C.T., on 0181-568-6646" *2001-2002 (Warner Home Video Only): None. Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: *On Fox Video releases, such as Once Upon a Forest, early 20:20 Vision releases like The Dark Half, and early Columbia TriStar Home Video releases like Groundhog Day, the voiceover has been lowered down. *On releases from MGM/UA Home Video, Paramount Pictures, Universal Studios, and some early releases from Warner Home Video, Columbia TriStar, and 20:20 Vision, the voiceover is quicker. *On post-1997 Columbia TriStar Home Video and 20:20 Vision releases, the voiceover has a different accent and a bit deeper in tone. Availability: Used by several VHS companies in the UK. Examples of where to find each of them: *Columbia TriStar: The Best of The Muppet Show, Universal Soldier: The Return, The Net, Charlie's Angels, Kermit's Swamp Years, The Pagemaster, Legends of the Fall, Street Fighter, The Net, Evolution, Never Talk to Strangers, Jerry Maigure, Hollow Man, In Pursuit of Honor, Tomcats, xXx, Dick, Desperado, Muppets from Space, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Seeing Double, Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle, The Cable Guy, The 6th Day, What Planet Are You From?, China Moon, Bicentennial Man, The Thirteenth Floor, Godzilla, The Patriot, The Trumpet of the Swan, The Rundown (also known as Welcome to the Jungle in the UK and some other terrorties), Cruel Intentions, Wishmaster, Urban Legend, Urban Legends: Final Cut, Double Team, Maximum Risk, Bad Boys, First Knight, Call Me Claus, Jumanji, Matilda, The Mask of Zorro, Stuart Little, The Swan Princess, The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle, Bear in the Big Blue House videos, The Swan Princess Sing-Along, The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom, Men in Black II, Spider-Man, Sense & Sensibility, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Sleepless in Seattle ''(retail), ''Spider-Man 2, The Bone Collector *Columbia TriStar (early variant): Groundhog Day (rental), Philadelphia, In the Line of Fire, Four Weddings and a Funeral, Backbeat *Fox Video/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment: Once Upon a Forest, Mrs. Dobutfire, Potitically Correct Party Animals, The X-Files: Tooms *Warner Home Video/Icon Film Distribution/Redbus Film Distribution/Helkon SK Video: The Lord of the Rings (1978), You've Got Mail, The Gift, Free Willy, The Man Who Knew Too Little, A Clockwork Orange,'' Executive Decision, Eraser, Vegas Vacaiton'', Three Kings, Eyes Wide Shut, Mars Attacks, Bless the Child, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (rental), Thumbelina (rental), The Specialist, L.A. Confidential, GoldenEye, Thinner, What Women Want, Under Suspicion, A Time to Kill, The NeverEnding Story III, Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles, Three to Tango, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *MGM/UA Home Video: The Man in the Iron Mask, Tomorrow Never Dies (rental), Get Shorty, Species, Species II, Red Corner *20:20 Vision: Mixed Nuts, The Dark Half, All Shook Up! (Hexed), Sleepless in Seattle (rental), Last Action Hero, It Could Happen to You, Striptease *Paramount: Tomb Raider, Twilight ''(1998), ''In and Out, Primal Force, Save the Last Dance, Harriet the Spy, The Education of Little Tree, Escape from L.A., Drop Zone, Mission Impossible (rental) *Universal: Junior, Apollo 13, The Chamber, Schindler's List, Jurassic Park (rental) *DreamWorks: Deep Impact, In Dreams *DreamWorks (early): The Peacemaker 1990s-2000s Nickname: "It's ILLEGAL to Copy This TAPE" Bumper: The stacked words "VIDEO PIRACY" zoom in on a black background, which turns into a blue diamond floor background. The text then moves out of view, bringing forth the following giant text with white italicized text appearing below it via wipe up effects: IT'S (A World-wide problem and its happening here) ILLEGAL ILLEGAL ILLEGAL (It's illegal to copy a pre-recorded tape without authorisation) TO (to copy a pre-recorded tape can result in severe penalties) COPY (A Copy for home use only means just that) THIS (This problem affects you, please help us stop it) TAPE After all the text has slid in, it slides away and pulls in a phone number, which reads: FREE PHONE 0800 275 0020 Finally, the address of the New Zealand Film and Video Security Office (with "or write to:" above it) appears in italics, with each paragraph wiping up. Variant: An early version has a different phone number for the FACT: (09) 575 7046 FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds/Voiceover: Four seconds of silence, then an announcer says "Video pirates. They're costing you money. In particular, the illegal duplication of pre-recorded video cassettes is causing great concern. The artists lose; the studios lose; and you, the consumer loses. Deauthorized copying of video tape programs is illegal, and carries with the penalties of fines or imprisonment. Remember, tapes bought or rented, for home use only, cannot be played in locations such as clubs, motels, schools or prisons. Video piracy is a major problem in New Zealand; please help us stop it. If you buy or rent a tape which you believe is not the genuine article, please ring this number for advice. Or write to Post Office Box 68041 Newton, Auckland. This message is finished by the New Zealand Film and Video Security Office." Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variant: On the early variant, the voiceover is longer, with the announcer saying the following: "Video pirates. They're costing you money. Worldwide, in 1991, more than a billion US dollars was lost in the industry, through all forms of piracy. In particular, the illegal duplication of pre-recorded video cassettes is causing great concern. The artists lose; the studios lose; and you, the consumer loses. Deauthorized copying of video tape programs is illegal, and carries with the penalties of fines or imprisonment. Remember, tapes bought or rented, for home use only, cannot be played in locations such as clubs, motels, schools or prisons. Video piracy is a major problem in New Zealand; please help us stop it. If you buy or rent a tape which you believe is not the genuine article, please ring this number collect for advice. Or write to Post Office Box 68041 San Isisza. This message is finished by the FACT." Availability: It was used on releases by BTV Video then El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment. Scare Factor: TBA Category:Bumpers Category:El Kadsre Category:Home entertainment in El Kadsre Category:Anti-Piracy